Artemis Fowl and the Troll's Backpack
by E.N.HA
Summary: What does a backpacking troll have in common with Holly Short? Answer: Artemis Fowl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Captain Holly Short was sitting at her cubicle, preparing to sign the last sheet of paperwork she had for the day, when a male sprite's voice blared over the room's intercom.

"Captain Short, report to the East Chute tunnels immediately for an underground recon. We got a mad troll on the loose and swipin'!"

Holly grabbed her helmet, not bothering to shove the semi-confidential documents into the desk drawer, and sprinted for the door amid the stares of her colleagues.

She reached ops HQ in record time and burst through the doors. "Foaly, emergency," she said curtly, but he was already holding out a pair of wings.

"Two college corporals filling their traffic hours are keeping track of the troll's movements," the technological centaur informed Holly, pointing to the huge plasma screen that was the main attraction of the computer room. "As you can see, a potential disaster."

Holly could see. The troll, picked up on the tunnel cameras, was thrashing and bellowing in classic male form, raking the air in painful swipes. She couldn't see the two officers-in-training, which meant one of two things: either they were keeping their distance, or had already been ingested. She finished strapping on her wings and jogged toward the door, flicking the setting on her gun to three. "Got me on a line, Foaly?"

He responded through her helmet. "Yep. Good luck, captain, and wait for the bouncer boys to get there. I mean Retrieval. That troll must be on steroids."

Holly grunted. The map of her route – like she needed one – and the no-fly zone were already glowing in her vision. Normally there was no flying permitted in Haven City, but officers were given a loophole at a certain altitude: desperate cause. This, she conjectured, was a desperate cause, and she took to the skies. Figuratively, since she was miles underground.

By the time Holly hit the perimetre, all civilian activity had drained away. Foaly was hemming and humming in her ear, apparently absorbed in his toys. Finally he spoke. "Captain, good news and bad news. The corporals are alive."

Going much faster than anything but law enforcement would excuse, Holly turned into a small tunnel and came out into a much bigger one in a rush of air. "And the bad news?"

Foaly sucked in a breath. "Holly, you of all people are aware of why it isn't a good idea to get closer to a troll."

"Yes, of course," she said, irritated. "What's the bad news, Foaly?"

"One of the elves just got closer."

"D'Arvit!" Holly swore as she closed the throttle on her wings. Her map showed her that she was only a couple hundred yards away from the site. Roars reverberated off the tunnel walls and crashed into her helmet sensors. She winced and swung lower.

The problem with having fairies train in the field was that it was too practical. Trainees were not issued real weapons except buzz batons and short of absolute necessity did not adopt wings until their first acorns were pinned to their chests. That meant that if there was a dangerous situation, not only could the corporals not fight back with any real force but they also couldn't escape in a hurry. Of course, what two college elves were doing cornering a live troll was beyond Holly's imagination.

Looking ahead, she saw a huge mass of fur lumbering back and forth with dramatic waves and thrusts. A small lonely figure could be seen hovering around the edges of the troll's rage, circling cautiously but not cautiously enough for a seasoned officer's taste. The other elf was not evident.

Holly spoke into her helmet mike. "Location confirmed, Foaly. Get medical warlocks out here ASAP; I think we have an injured fairy on our hands. At least." _By the looks of things there won't be any blood left to clean up once the warlocks do get here._

Keys clicked in the background. "Roger that, Holly. I'm patching you through to the Corporal Plank's helmet. Hang on a minute."

There was static, then a subdued crack as the connection was established. Foaly's voice came over again. "Okay, Holly. Speak to her. Get her out of there."

Holly swept the narrow tunnel with her eyes as she flew close to the wall. _Her?_ That must be the newest female Recon prospect whose name was on everyone's lips at the police bars. A sucker for shuttle rides, and apparently quite the shot. Holly swooped in until she was barely forty feet from the troll and hovered there out of reach.

She hissed into her helmet mike. "Corporal Plank, can you hear me? My name is Captain Short. I'm behind you. Don't make any sudden moves."

The corporal froze. Her head slowly twisted back and forth, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Holly was shielded, but the younger elf`s helmet filters picked her up. A high female voice came over the speakers. "Yessir, captain. Receiving."

"Where's your partner, corporal? Are you okay?"

"Corporal Mat Hour is down, sir," Plank said grimly. "The troll got a whiff of him and threw him. I don't know whether he's dead or alive."

Holly caught a nuance of emotion beneath the determined tones. "Fine, corporal. Step back very, very carefully. I presume you don't want whatever happened to Hour to happen to you."

A crackle in the background disrupted her thoughts. Commander Root's voice came over the line. "Captain Short, are you in position?"

Holly motioned to the corporal impatiently, who still hadn't moved. "Yessir. I'm attempting to pull Corporal Plank out of danger, but she's not coming back."

"She? Not to be sexist, but I'm hardly surprised," Root grunted. "All right, Short, tell her that if _she_ doesn't obey you at once I'm throwing her out of the force altogether."

Holly sighed. "Corporal Plank, I have Commander Root on the line. You know, the one who can ruin your future in a matter of seconds. He suggests, as I earnestly do, that you remove yourself from the troll's vicinity within the next five seconds if you don't want to kiss your uniform goodbye."

The frustration was obvious in Plank's voice. "But, sir, Hour is right here. Look at the way that troll is beating around the rock to the right. He can't get behind it yet, but it's fascinating him. I'd be willing to bet that my partner is behind it. Can't we do something, captain?"

"Corporal, I can't attack that troll! I'm Recon; I'm here to track. Believe me, you'll understand police dynamics if you ever make the squad. And anyway, Retrieval will be here in less than a minute."

The commander's voice sounded in her ear again. "Well, captain? Has she come back yet? What's your status?"

_ Sweating and extremely annoyed_, thought Holly grumpily. Out loud she replied, "Sitting tight, sir, as ordered." The troll began nosing along the rock face. "Plank is, eh, listening." Not obeying, but Holly decided that was a technicality.

"Good. Retrieval is there. Get yourself and Plank out of the vicinity and watch the show." He signed off.

Holly went forward a few more feet and snatched at Plank's elbow. "Corporal, I just covered your back. Now cover mine. If those boys see you near the troll we'll both get canned."

The female corporal reluctantly let herself be jerked back as a whooshing sound filled the tunnel and a team of black-suited Retrieval fairies zipped past their comrades. Holly pushed Plank back and shut off her wings, crouching in readiness for action.

The elves and sprites engaged the troll immediately, flying crazily in desperate attempts to surround it, stringing netting and ropes around its flailing limbs. Holly growled and punched the corporal's shoulder.

"See what fun you almost missed?" she snapped, pushing her gun into its holster. "You could have been killed. I'm sure you'd love to have all your Academy training go toward that cause." Renewed static in her helmet attracted her attention. "Captain Short, one two one two. Foaly, is that you?"

A hard, displeased voice shouted in her ear. "No, captain, this is not Foaly. This is Commander Root again, and I want both you females to report to my office immediately! That means within the hour. As you'll be walking the whole way, I would suggest that you get moving. No, Short, you may _not_ attach Plank to your belt and do a fly-over. And when you get here, I want a good explanation as to why two traffic patrollers still in diapers were anywhere near a troll in the first place." Root paused for breath before continuing. "There will be serious recriminations for this, Short. I hope Plank knows how to survive on the streets, because that's where she may end up before sunrise."

Holly was left staring blankly into space as the line went dead. Shaking herself, she rose. "Congratulations on making the commander furious with you, Plank. I've been ordered to convey you to his office without further delay, and it isn't to receive a medal."

Plank glanced back at the loud battle raging between the Retrieval team and their target. Warlocks had joined the scene and were tending two downed officers. She hesitated just long enough to make Holly's face go red, then turned to her commanding officer. "Very good, captain. I'll talk to Hour later." She watched Holly walk away with some surprise. "Aren't you going to strap me on so we can fly there?"

Holly began to trudge away, hands in her pockets. "Nope. The commander would prefer that we walk, so walk we will. It's good exercise. Maybe by the time I'm finished keeping you entertained with an extensive rulebook drill on hierarchy and LEP procedure you'll feel better about sitting down in Commander Root's office for one of his famous heart-to-heart chats."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took the entire hour and slightly more to get back to Root's office. As unhappy as Holly was, she knew that the corporal was more miserable still. Though Holly was shorter and had been talking nearly the whole time, Plank's inexperienced legs and mind had found it difficult to keep up with the captain's. For some demented reason, this filled Holly with a measure of glee.

She rapped on Root's door.

A voice bellowed from the interior. "Is that you, Short?"

Holly sighed. "Yessir. Reporting with Corporal Plank, sir."

"About time. Bring 'er in."

Holly opened the door and they entered. Root was seated at his desk smoking a fungus cigar. When he saw them his face went all the redder.

"Get over here, Plank. I want a word with you."

The elf removed her helmet and for the first time Holly saw her face. The corporal's dark red hair stuck to her neck with sweat, which had wet the coffee-coloured skin between her pretty brown eyes. The features were rounder than Holly's, softer, but filled with the same brand of defiance in the face of retaliation. Holly had to fight a smile at the confidence in Plank's slender form; no doubt Root would pick up on it immediately.

He did. It brought a scowl to his face. "Corporal, I imagine you would enjoy a pair of acorns pinned to your chest."

She fixed her eyes on the wall behind the commander and stood at attention. "Yessir, I sure would."

He rocked back in his swivel chair. "Then why in the name of Frond did you and your partner go after a rogue troll? You were far from any civilian traffic and way out of your bounds!"

Plank's face didn't twitch. "Not strictly true, sir. Trolls are civilians under the law as well as other fairies, and this one was creating traffic in a traffic-free zone, initially near a traffic zone. Corporal Hour and I thought it would be our duty to look in on the situation after we reported it."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Root said sarcastically. "Well, let me tell you, it's not."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I'll bet you are."

"We just thought you might want to have someone on Gland."

Holly started at the name. Root took his feet off his desk and sat up. "_Gland_? You _saw_ the sprite Gland?" His pointed ears quivered.

Holly stepped forward. "Sir, Gland's the biggest fish the LEP never caught. Think about it: seven fairies murdered in cold blood, multiple nonlethal assault-and-batteries, and dozens of armed robberies and thefts as well as extensive damage to numerous properties. They've been preaching that record for years. He's the only sprite to ever steal human guns and disappear underground for over a decade. Shouldn't you listen to what Plank has to say?"

Root considered for a moment, then scratched his buzz cut. "Fine. Give me what you know. If it's good, I might just let you crawl back to your crummy little grunt's dormitory."

Plank nodded. "Thank you, sir. Hour and I were patrolling the extreme Downtown Perimeter when he picked up movement about a quarter mile from our post using his infrared sensors. The computer matched it with a troll, so we called it in and used our moped to chase it. It stopped in the second tunnel, to establish territory we thought, but instead it took a bag of sorts off its back and laid it down next to a connecting road."

Root stared. "You're trying to tell me that a troll was _backpacking_?"

"Not exactly, sir. That was when we saw Gland. He came out from the road, grabbed the bag, sprayed the troll, and booked it the same way he'd come."

"How did you know it was him?" interrupted Holly sceptically.

Plank shrugged. "Computer matched the fairy again. And I saw his face. Every third assault or robbery simulation they've put us through in the Academy has involved Gland."

Holly nodded grudgingly. The female corporal continued. "We were going to give chase, but the troll turned vicious. How Gland got it to be tame while the transaction went on, I have no idea, but suddenly the thing went ape on the tunnel walls. About two minutes after that it noticed us, and Corporal Hour got clawed into a corner when he tried to blast it with his tunnel lights."

Holly turned to the commander. "Sir, this is serious. Nobody's ever been able to tame a troll. They're just too wild. And Plank mentioned a spray. That could be some innovative anti-troll technology. What if Gland is using trolls in some kind of complicated plan? The Council upgraded him to public enemy number one three months before Artemis Fowl came into the picture, so Gland can't move around in public places without risking his freedom. Trolls are not traditionally suspects in smuggling cases. They're too big, too mean, and too stupid."

Root stood up and began to pace. "In other words, they're perfect. Provided you could somehow tame them." He looked up. "I don't even know if that's possible. And then there's the question of what Gland is up to. He's notorious for his successful illegal surface jaunts. He can't commit open crimes below-ground anymore, so he could be moving his headquarters to relatively safer climes."

Holly frowned. "The problem is, sir, that in any case, he has an advantage. We've made it virtually impossible for ourselves to catch him down here since he never shows himself, and we're weakest on the surface."

Plank had been listening to the exchange with a closed mouth. Now she cleared her throat respectfully. Both superiors looked at her. "Forgive me, commander, but if I'm following my LEP news correctly, we're not as stuck as you might think. What about Artemis Fowl? He's a genius and a criminal mastermind. What's to stop the force from contacting him again?"

Holly's chest felt tight all of a sudden. Slightly more than a year ago the Mud Boy had helped the LEP retrieve a piece of incriminating technology from the hands of a crooked American businessman. The deal was that Artemis and his associates would be mind-wiped after the job was completed for the safety of everyone. Holly had been so moved by the friendship they had developed that she had pleaded on his behalf for the deal to be altered, so that Artemis would give up half the LEP gold he still owned and destroy all his records of the People. It took some convincing, but finally the Mud Boy had agreed to it, and also to having his memories of fairy dwellings and the entrances to them wiped from his memory.

However, there was one more catch: Artemis was never to be permitted contact with Holly Short again, or with any other fairies if at all possible. Their friendship was deemed too dangerous for continuance. Holly and Artemis hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye; she had been in the living room supervising the destruction of Artemis' fairy records when Foaly informed her through a live feed of Root's final ultimatum and another captain on-site whisked her belowground. The last thing Holly had said to Artemis was, "Go upstairs and get your diaries, we need to incinerate those too." Hardly touching.

She had been surprised to find herself crying occasionally during the first couple of months, simply because she knew she was forbidden to ever see the Mud Boy again. Now she avoided the commander's eyes and addressed Plank. "That won't work, corporal."

Plank frowned. "Oh. Why not, sir?"

Holly was about to reply snappishly when the commander held up a large hand. "Hang on, captain. I think Corporal Plank might have something there."

Holly stared at her commander. "Sir, Fowl is supposed to be cut off from all fairy contact except one-way surveillance! How can you –"

"Because I'm the commander," he growled, "and I have a lot more power than you think. Plank, get back to your supervisor – Major Lie Tup, I assume. I'll have him informed of the situation. No doubt your testimony will be wanted. Until then, keep your mouth shut." He nodded at Holly. "You and I have to have a talk. Head over to ops. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. We'll see what Foaly thinks about hacking Fowl."

He rapped on his desk. "On second thought, Plank, follow Captain Short. And be turning all this over in that head of yours. Maybe you can come up with something equally useable to get us out of the legal mess we're going to be in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Artemis leaned his head on his hand, an expression of not-so-long-suffering patience on his pale features. "This is hardly stimulating, Butler," he muttered to his bodyguard, looking more and more like a disinterested corpse with every passing minute.

The huge man sitting next to Artemis at the Fowl dining room table didn't stop his vigilant observation of the ten-odd suited guests training their gazes on Artemis Senior. "I realize that upgrading security protocol is not your forte, Artemis."

"It isn't that at all," the boy protested sourly. "Were I to invest my energies in such matters I would excel, as you well know, beyond the top security corporations in Europe."

"With, of course, the help of fairy technology."

"Genius needs no technology but that which it invents," Artemis smiled, a look of bliss at his own intelligence crossing his face. "But of course, mind over matter hardly applies to synthesizing microchips out of thin air."

Butler's hard eyes flicked back and forth over the room's occupants. "We can leave if you want. I doubt your father or any of his associates could teach you much about laser sensors."

Artemis' expression became vague. "No," he said absently, "they probably couldn't." _I've worked with creatures who consider a laser gun part of their daily lives. This is becoming absolutely ridiculous._

He glanced up and caught his father's eye. The corners of the man's mouth moved up slightly. He guessed what his son was thinking and inclined his head inconspicuously toward the door. Artemis pushed back his chair. "Father, if I may be so rude as to interrupt for one moment, I believe that I should be attending to a few more important projects at this time. I am fully aware that I cannot contribute in a meaningful way to this discussion of the Manor grounds." _Seeing as no one is asking for my opinion._

Artemis Senior nodded graciously. "Though I'm sure you could, feel free to come and go as you want."

"Thank you," Artemis murmured. He left the room with Butler close at his heels and headed for his computer lab.

He had barely spent five minutes on his computer when a knock at the door brought his head up sharply. "Who is it?" he asked irritably, swivelling in his chair.

It was a slim man who had been sitting next to him at the table, a bright mind apparently, dressed in a navy blue suit and balding at the temples. Or it would have been him, had he not been blotted out by Butler. "Master Fowl is not disposed at the moment," the titanic bodyguard growled. "At least he isn't until you receive further notice to that effect."

The security expert's voice was calm, yet possessed of an edge that made Artemis' blood race. It was the voice of a man determined to seize the abnormal and make it work. "_Master_ Fowl? Is Mister Artemis Senior accustomed to having his son addressed by that title?"

"My _father_," Artemis said curtly, rising from his chair, "is accustomed to having his son addressed directly, whatever else is customary in his household." He smirked. "And yes, you have found Master Fowl, since I was not previously aware that I resembled a _Mister_ Fowl, and will not abide being addressed familiarly by a perfect stranger." He plucked a piece of lint from his jacket. "But to avoid any confusion and preserve my father's superiority, you may refer to me as Master Artemis."

Butler stepped aside at a motion from Artemis, though he kept rigidly on guard. The intruder's face was fascinated as he gazed at the young Irish boy. "This will be quite an honour, Master Artemis. Your father called a recess. My name is Richard Clifford, but you may call me Rich. I was told that no one rivalled you for perfectionist business deals. No doubt this is true."

Artemis concealed his turmoil beneath a flawless facial veneer of conceit. "No doubt this _was_ true. Master Fowl does not permit illicit activity in Fowl Manor any longer. A year ago you would have been welcomed with open arms, for the right offer of business, of course; but things have changed considerably since then." He waited. "Does that leave you any questions?"

"Just one." Rich stepped closer, his eyes glittering. "Does that change extend to yourself?"

Artemis turned away, sweating suddenly. Could the man have come up with anything that more exactly described his inner battle? "Well, Mister Rich, you may then ask yourself this question: would you permit a change in your household to be subject to the arbitrary whims of individual members?"

"All my household members are dead," Rich said flatly. Artemis rolled his eyes. Of course. Why not? The man probably ate his relatives for breakfast.

He cleared his throat. "However that unfortunate tragedy may have come about, I am not prepared as of now to repeal my father's orders." He paused. "Though I am always interested to know what is transpiring in the criminal world."

Rich laughed and leaned against the wall. Butler squinted at him menacingly. The smaller man pretended not to notice. "In short, Master Artemis, I am the top security corporations in Europe."

Artemis stared at him without speaking, then licked his lips quickly. "Yes, indeed, sir. I feared that my statement at the conference table was ill-advised. You provide security companies across the world with their sharpest personnel, don't you?" He turned to Butler. "Doesn't he?"

"That was what Master Fowl intimated to the conference, yes."

"And of course you recognize him."

Butler grimaced. He couldn't hide what was by now the obvious truth to Artemis: his varied past held a lot of dubious contacts.

Artemis nodded, satisfied. "What you want, Mister Rich, is no mystery to me. You know my mind is powerful. You know my criminal past. You know my many talents."

"I know your other-worldly contacts," agreed the well-dressed man genially.

Artemis reared back, an unusual manifestation of shock for him. His pale face whitened. "What do you know?"

Butler had Rich by one arm and was slowly squeezing. The man closed his eyes against the pain. "I know one guy. About three foot one, wings, green skin. He's giving me the opportunity of a lifetime in the security business. I bet you could never guess what it is if I let you."

Artemis' features went cold. "I bet you wouldn't survive five minutes if you made me."

Rich chuckled. "I'm not planning to try. The thing is, Master Artemis, you're brilliant. And even more than that, you know the ropes of this world. My contact assured me of that, and your, eh, suspiciously foggy but blatantly illegal reputation backs it up." He leaned closer and lowered his voice to confidential tones. "Frankly, I have no idea what I'm doing, and I need someone to guide me through this business deal so that I don't come out on the losing end. What experience do I have with little green men?" He winked. "The profits would be huge. Imagine, Master Artemis: hunks of gold dropping into the Fowl family fortune...first dibs on revolutionary security patents for your father...a chance at one day taking over the security of Europe..." The look on his face was tantalizing. Bribery was the keyword here.

Artemis shook his head. It was all coming too fast. He knew he could do it. He knew that he could steer Rich into whatever venture he had going. He had never been more positive in his life than he was now at fourteen that he could manipulate Rich's company connections right into his own hands. And gold...Gold was still the one thing that would for certain save the family fortune. He couldn't risk future financial failure; he couldn't stand the thought of once again ending up where he had been after his father disappeared.

And yet...

He fish-eyed Rich. "Sell it to me in small words. What's the basic deal?"

Rich massaged his arm as Butler released it. "At its most basic? Little green man gives me some kind of amazing technology, including next century's bodyguards, and I give him protection and a criminal base." He spread his hands. "Difficult?"

"Not really," admitted Artemis. "I suppose that sounds logical."

Butler started to open his mouth, but Artemis silenced him with a wave. "You want to explain my role, Mister Rich?"

The man smiled. "I thought I did. I need you as a consultant of sorts, kind of like a lawyer. Tell me what's bogus, whisper the rules in my ear every so often, figure out solutions to the tricky stuff. Get away clear in the end with an armload of goodies."

"So, like a partnership," Artemis said slowly.

Rich nodded. "Exactly like a partnership."

Artemis took a deep breath. "What are you planning in terms of future contact with these creatures?"

"Nothing beyond this one guy and his bodyguard idea."

"And what will you give me to assure me that you're not going to do a deserting act?"

"Tell your father to check his account balance. I believe you'll find that it has increased significantly."

Artemis chewed his lip briefly. "Not bad, Mister Rich," he said at last. "You anticipated me. I would like to meet your contact as soon as possible. Of course, I choose the location."

Rich nodded. "Standard trust procedure. Very good. How about I meet with you after the conference and discuss the details of our agreement? Surely Master Fowl can be made to believe that I am simply engaging you in innocent conversation as a fascinating protégée."

Artemis pointed to the computer room door. "Leave that to me. Beware of betraying me, Mister Rich; Butler doesn't take that kind of thing well."

Butler cracked his knuckles right on cue.

Rich headed for the exit. "This is going to be extremely interesting, Master Artemis. I look forward to business with you immensely." He bowed his head slightly. "I will see you after the meeting."

He left without further ado.

Butler couldn't stop himself any longer. "Artemis, how could you? Partnering with a human criminal and some fairy goon against the People! Think of Holly. What if she gets involved in this? What if she finds you out?"

Artemis was a bit stuck on one portion of his bodyguard's rant. "What about Holly? What _about_ her?" he shouted, uncharacteristically emotional. "I spend a year trying to forget about her, and apparently you haven't made any effort whatsoever!"

"But, Artemis..."

"Butler, did it ever occur to you that perhaps I am joining forces with Rich for my own conniving purposes?" Artemis asked with feigned patience, muscles twitching.

"Did it occur to me? Did it occur to me that there was any other reason?"

"Then trust me," Artemis said more softly. "If I worm into Rich's confidence, I can find out what his plan is and maybe warn the People. Are you averse to that?"

Butler had nothing to say.

"Very well, then, old friend. Imagine this scenario: I obtain highly confidential information, inform the LEP, save the People from possible disaster – again, maybe get a toehold on Rich's successes with security, renew contact with the People however briefly, exercise my brain in another harrowing intellectual adventure, and get paid to do the whole thing." He grinned, revealing his signature vampire teeth. "It's perfection itself. I even get to increase the Fowl fortune."

Butler stared at the boy pityingly. "Are you sure that's the ultimate benefit you're thinking of? Root was absolute about cutting you off from the People, Artemis. He already took away our memories of fairy locations. I just can't see him letting you reconnect old ties with fairies." He laid a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I know how much you miss that life. How much you miss Holly. I'm sorry."

Artemis walked away to the window and leaned against it. Tears threatened his icy demeanour, but he quickly conquered the impulse. "Anything is possible, Butler."

Butler started. "Artemis, what happened to logic?"

Artemis jerked in surprise. "Did I just say 'possible'? I meant to say 'better than boredom'. Better than boredom, that's it."

He looked out at the Manor grounds miserably. A Freudian slip, one that had revealed his wishful thinking, had just popped out most unexpectedly. And it was only the beginning of the game. He'd better shape up, or he'd be in no condition to save the world. And that would be terrible for his record.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Foaly was busy in ops looking up Artemis' and Gland's files when Holly and Plank came in.

"How's our boy?" Holly asked, approaching Foaly. Her eyebrows rose. "Well, a Boy Scout could do worse, considering."

"Not bad," agreed Foaly. "Only three illegal transactions in the past six months. Think there's hope?"

Holly snorted cynically. "I couldn't agree more," said a gruff voice from behind them. Root came up beside Holly and grunted. "Huh. Corporal, I hope you're taking notes."

Holly glanced back at the young elf and suppressed a smile. Plank was busy gazing around the computer lab with the expression of a young fairy going for her very first surface trip. For a cadet, anything that had to do with real police work was bound to be an exciting experience. "You ever seen a video of this kid, Corporal?"

Plank snapped her attention back to her superiors. "No sir."

"Commander, seeing as she's going to be dealing with Fowl in the future, might I suggest..."

"I have a better idea," Root interrupted. "Foaly, can you contact Arty-boy for us?"

Foaly was astounded. "Can I _contact_ him?" he exclaimed, a highly indignant expression on his face. "Can a stink-worm shoot a seed through its..."

"I thought so," Root said hurriedly before Foaly could complete his questionable analogy. "Just give me the condensed version on Gland before I get sick."

"Fine, Commander," Foaly said, still sounding miffed as he pulled up the appropriate file. "Here. Quiet as Frond's grave. Is that condensed enough for you?"

"One, any more offensive remarks and you're fired," Root growled, mostly for the benefit of Corporal Plank. "And two, don't give me that load of dwarf-dung. Plank saw Gland with the troll. You're telling me that's the only activity from him since the robbery two years ago?"

"Commander, I might be offensive, but I'm still extremely professional. I would _tell_ you if Gland had done something we'd picked up on."

"So, your computer doohicky might have missed something."

Foaly blew out a long, frustrated breath. "Commander..."

"Possibly, right, Foaly?" Holly interjected before the conversation could escalate into a verbal war. "Gland's slippery. We can't get everything."

"Theoretically," Foaly conceded reluctantly. "We have a few illegal shuttle trips recorded that never got pinned on anybody. Those could be him. The crime pattern indicates the same person or party for twelve separate jaunts over eighteen months. I'm willing to speculate that Gland could be involved. It fits his modus operandi."

"Good enough for me," Root said. "Anything else we can speculate on?"

"Gland's last robbery was at a drug-manufacturing company. Huge amounts of specific compounds lifted. Plank mentioned a spray used on the troll. Did Gland commit the robbery with an anti-troll chemical in mind? Was he preparing for the twelve trips to the surface? Can't say for sure, but I'd be willing to bet my new wing design that he has something to do with it."

Plank couldn't help herself. "Sir, you have a new wing design?"

"Yeah, it's a beaut," Foaly bragged, immediately engaged. "I'm hoping to get a patent on it within the week, but don't expect to be flying with it for another year."

"By that time you should be initiated," Holly said to Plank. "You might start your career with the newest wing design out there. Boy, I wish I'd had wings like those when I was initiated."

"Boy, I wish we'd had a lot of things when you were initiated," Root said snappishly, "including shock collars. Plank, that can still be arranged for you, so shut your mouth. Foaly, what about Fowl? Is he involved with Gland?"

"Impossible to know. None of his illegal transactions indicate involvement with fairy...Whoa, hold up."

"What?" asked Root immediately, although he knew in his gut what Foaly was going to say.

He was right. "I just accessed the feed from yesterday's surveillance. Seems our boy went to London with Butler. Oh, gods."

Root had absolutely no reserves of patience left. "Foaly, if you don't tell me what's going on, I swear..."

"All right, Commander, hold on to your remaining hair. The computer is hacking the security tape from a private conference Artemis attended in London. Look at the list of words on the left-hand side."

They looked. The list of words was steady growing longer as the computer finished hacking the tape.

Foaly pressed a button to enlarge the completed list. "These are all words mentioned in the conference pertaining to fairy life." He shook his head in distress. "One hundred seventy-eight. Mostly _fairy_, _sprite_, and _troll_. Eleven hits for _gland_. That could just be the body part, but given the circumstances..."

A grim air settled over the room. The implications were obvious. But Holly couldn't let herself believe that they were true.

"Commander, Artemis _can't_ be involved with Gland," Holly said emphatically. "He promised he wouldn't breach our terms."

"Captain, since when are you an idealist?" Root snapped, angrily crushing his cigar on the console. "Fowl's gone and stabbed us in the back. Period."

The words hit Holly like a fist to the gut. "Impossible," she protested weakly. "He was changing. We were friends."

"_Were_ being the operative word here." Root jabbed a finger at the screen. "Foaly, contact Fowl. Tell him we need his help and that we're willing to re-establish communications. Don't let him in on any of our suspicions. Knowing Fowl, we could haul him in by force but he'd just be tight-lipped. Maybe we can find out what he's up to if we pretend not to know."

Foaly nodded. "Will do, sir."

Root turned to leave. As if on second thought he stopped. "Short, you don't have to do this mission. I understand if you feel too close to the subject."

Holly hardly knew what to think. All she knew was that Artemis couldn't be guilty. Aware that she was being unobjective, she said, "No, sir, I want this mission. If he's really regressing, then it's my fault that he wasn't mind-wiped. If he's innocent, I might be the only person who can find out."

"You might also be the only person who can be fooled," Root warned. "Notwithstanding, I'll trust your recommendation. Plank, you still need your surface hours?"

"Yessir," she said, eyes sparkling. "Twelve, sir."

"Then you're going too. Might as well get acquainted with one of the most notorious criminal masterminds of this half of history. Captain Short, you will be her supervising officer on the mission. Not a word to anyone about this." With that he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Artemis climbed over the last stile and slid to the ground, scanning site fifty-seven for the familiar forms of LEP officers. This was the place, complete with oak and riverbend, where Artemis and Butler had first encountered Holly Short and thrown the entire fairy world into chaos. Foaly had suggested that they meet here again, seeing as it was so inaccessible to humans. From here, they would proceed to Rich's temporary residence farther north, where Artemis was supposed to meet him the next day anyway.

Artemis was viewing the holy site as if for the first time, since his memories of the location had been wiped from his mind. He brushed himself off as he explored its details, trying to recover his memories. He did not look his best, and it grated on him. "Butler, are you sure we followed Foaly's directions correctly? I see no sign of fairy activity."

"We're at the right place," Butler confirmed, double-checking his instructions. "They might not be here yet."

"Might not be here yet?" a voice repeated with mock surprise, coming from the direction of the oak. "Surely you don't think the LEP can be outdone by a couple of bumbling Mud Men."

A figure materialized by the oak. It was a slim LEP officer, leaning against the trunk with her arms crossed. The visor was raised, revealing coffee-coloured skin and spunky hazel eyes. The lips were curved in an impish grin.

Artemis felt himself beginning to smile despite his resolution to be stoic. He'd know that voice and face anywhere. "Holly," he exclaimed, stumbling forward across the uneven terrain. "You're here."

She laughed, pushing herself upright. "What, you thought I'd miss out on the action?" She stopped four feet from Artemis and surveyed his dishevelled appearance. "We didn't put you to any trouble, did we? Because we'd hate to do that, you know."

"Yes, I know," said Artemis, suddenly feeling awkward. He wanted to do something, like give Holly a hug, but it wasn't in his character. So he extended his hand instead. "It's truly a pleasure to see you again, Holly. I – I missed you."

She took his hand, holding it softly for a moment while she searched his eyes. Artemis felt drawn into her melancholy aura. She frowned slightly; then she regained her mischievous look. "I missed you too," she said lightly, not quite masking the sadness behind her words. "We didn't really get to say good-bye. So I guess we never were gone, right?"

"Right," Artemis said, relieved at the subtle hint. He felt the grief of their parting heavily, but there was no point in dwelling on it now. He had Holly back, and that was what mattered.

Butler knelt to shake her hand. "Good to see you again, Holly," he said.

She patted his cheek. "Likewise, big man," she smiled. "Commander Root's going to join us at Tara – he had something to do before he came – but for now I'd like to you meet someone else." She beckoned to empty air and winked at Artemis. "You thought one of me was a handful. Just you wait until you see this."

Artemis raised his eyebrows as a second female materialized, dressed in an LEP uniform. The elf stiffened to attention, eyes fiery but expression stoic. "She's a female," he said. Obviously.

"This is Corporal Plank," Holly explained. "She's the next female Recon candidate. Her initiation is coming up soon and she needs to complete her surface hours before then. She's the one who discovered the troll-Gland interaction, so this is how she's doing it."

"I'm honoured to meet you," Artemis said, shaking her hand. Hard grip, like Holly usually had. He grimaced and withdrew his hand. "Does she punch like you too?"

"Not yet," Holly said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Corporals don't punch. However, captains do, so let me warn you now, Artemis: the LEP isn't exactly prepared to leave you alone with its gold, regardless of any trust we're displaying here. You'd better make sure you're levelling with us the whole way, because one more infraction and the last two and a half years of your life were the most boring of your life. Got it?"

Artemis held up his hand as if taking an oath. "I'm doing this strictly to help the LEP, Holly," he said with a straight face. "My role is exactly as Foaly described it: to use our positions as humans to find out Gland's contacts. Strictly an advisory capacity."

Holly turned to Plank. "Corporal, you see that hand?"

"Yessir."

"Don't trust it." Holly turned back to Artemis. "Now we're good to go. Let's move. Butler, I'll carry you on my Moonbelt since I'm more used to heavy weights. Plank, you take the small one."

Butler, while having an inherent respect for any female braving the LEP's sexism, was not happy. "Captain, I'd feel more comfortable if you took Artemis."

Holly sighed. "Butler, Plank is well-trained. The rawest recruit can use a Moonbelt effectively. She's as likely to drop Artemis as I am. Actually, she's far less likely, seeing as he hasn't kidnapped and ransomed her." She began to hook Butler on.

He decided to comply. After all, he figured, the less Artemis and Holly were together the less arguing there would be. Still, Plank had better watch her step. She was dealing with precious cargo.

In a private dwelling in the Irish countryside two people were sitting in a computer room watching a video. On the video two female fairies were preparing to take off, each with a human strapped to her belt. The well-dressed human stood and frowned at the images.

"So the male fairy is waiting at Tara?" he asked the sprite at his side.

The green-skinned creature nodded. He had a long scar down his right wing. He looked fairly young. "Commander Root is his name. Big player. He made me public enemy number two, next to this kid. Root relies on Captain Short when it comes to Fowl."

"Which one is Short?"

"The short one."

"Ah."

"You don't need to worry about the goon. He'll do whatever the boy says. And the boy will do whatever is necessary to reclaim the commander and captain. Don't bother with the corporal. She's nothing, either to compel Fowl or to help him. Officer wanna-be." He spat. "Once you have the others in your hands, you don't need to worry about pandering to the boy. He'll give you his help for free to secure their release."

"No tricks?"

"Oh, there'll be tricks all right," Gland chuckled. "I've studied this boy ever since he outdid me as a criminal, he's impressed me so much. I know the People better than he does, but that doesn't mean he's not good. That's where you have to trust me, see?"

"That's why I need Fowl," Rich said curtly, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Because I _don't_ trust you."

"That's why we have everyone in this equation, including you," said Gland as he walked toward the door. "I don't trust anybody but me either. When Fowl and Company get here, I'll show your guards how to catch the fairies. Then, we can hold them to ransom."

"Fowl's gone up against the Mafia," Rich said uneasily, keeping his eyes on the departing fairies. "And he beat them without blinking."

"No, the _fairies_ beat them," Gland corrected him. "Without the fairies, Fowl is nothing. Without the fairies, every human is nothing."

With that parting shot he left Rich to stand staring at the video of two departing fairies, chewing his lip with a frown etched on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Holly crouched by a tree near Richard Clifford's residence, training her helmet scanners on the house. Beside her Commander Root grunted and turned to Artemis.

"Listen, Mud Boy, this better be on the up-and-up. I don't even have official Council approval for this. They're turning a blind eye because we could be in a heap of trouble otherwise."

Artemis did not look at his fairy companions. "Trust me, Commander. I know what I'm doing," he said, sounding distracted. "Butler's contacts are completely reliable."

"Then why can't we go in yet? I don't mind saying that the whole thing sounds like a crock of gold to me."

Holly didn't know what to think. She was on guard for any behaviour of Artemis' that could spell trouble, but with the Irish genius how would she tell the difference? He had led them out here claiming that Clifford was in league with Gland and that there was a good chance Gland could be on the premises. Yet for some reason he claimed it wasn't safe to go in just yet.

Commander Root closed his visor and opened a line to Holly. "Captain, what do you think?"

She hesitated before replying. "Sir, I can't believe that Artemis would betray us. He seemed genuinely happy to see me again. I know how it looks, but..."

"It looks fishier than an Atlantean criminal, Short." He opened his visor again. "Artemis, I'm sending out Plank to do a reconnaissance. Any objections?"

The boy frowned but offered no other resistance. "None, Commander. I would caution you to watch your back, however. I cannot be sure that the situation is secured, which is why I requested that you wait."

"Well, request denied. Corporal, you have a go. Do a 360 sweep and hover middle point."

"Yessir," the tall elf said, firing up her wings and taking to the sky.

Holly watched the corporal carry out her orders. She felt tense and proud at the same time. Plank was the LEP's best bet for female officers, so every action had to be flawless, but Holly couldn't help feeling a tiny bias toward the corporal. Plank reminded Holly of herself. Okay, so maybe it was a bit more than a tiny bias.

The crackle of a transmission came over her helmet. Corporal Plank spoke, sounding grim. "Commander, I'm picking up something on my sensors approaching you from the north side of the house. I think it's a human."

"You _think_, Corporal? _Think_ won't get you into the LEP, soldier."

Holly rolled her eyes. The commander may have accepted the presence of females in the force but his scare tactics would never change.

To Plank's credit she didn't back down. "Sir, whatever it is appears to be shielding, but it's too big for a fairy. Another one is approaching from the south."

"Captain, get up there," Root ordered. "Plank isn't licensed for combat. Take those things out!"

"Wait, Commander," Artemis interjected. "What if they mean no harm?"

"Then we'll ask them questions later," Root snapped. "Stun them, Captain. I've had enough of this circus."

At that exact moment, just as Holly was firing up her wings, something whizzed by from behind. Holly dropped instinctively, hugging the ground. "Commander! We're being fired upon!"

Root was already down with his gun out. "Artemis, what in the name of sanity is that?" he yelled, scanning the sky.

Artemis couldn't be heard from behind Butler, who had his gun out. "Stay low, Commander," Butler said, eyes piercing the empty field. "That was a dart."

"Holly, go," Root instructed. "Get up there with Plank. The last thing I need right now is some know-nothing corporal whining about a broken nail."

Another dart came, this time snagging Holly's uniform. She unhitched the dart from the material and tossed it at Butler. "Take a look," she said, and took to the skies.

She made it thirty feet into the air before the third dart caught her in the leg. She gasped and grabbed for the missile. It had buried itself deeply in her thigh, sticking out at an awkward angle. "Commander, I've been hit," she said, wondering how long it would take her to pass out. "I'm coming down."

Plank was still hovering above the house. She appeared to be looking at the south side. "More humans coming out," she said nervously. "Captain, I don't think you should land."

"I have no choice, Corporal," Holly said, feeling the air begin to spin in a mini cyclone. That dart must be pretty potent. "Commander, should I...um..."

She touched down, kneeling where she landed. Her head swirled. The whole thing felt reminiscent of her capture a couple of years ago. Maybe the commander was right. Maybe Artemis was turning against them. How else could their attackers have targeted them so precisely?

She struggled to look up. She saw, to her shock, Root and Butler in a stand-off. She groaned and held her head. Butler wouldn't allow Root to fire on Artemis, even with a Neutrino – there was no way that was going to happen if Holly knew the Eurasian bodyguard. But if Butler fired on Root the elf would be seriously injured, possibly killed. Holly could only hope that a dead Commander Root was something Butler couldn't live with.

As Holly was sluggishly going over their options and being knocked unconscious, Root was busy sweating it out facing Butler, guns drawn. Maybe pulling out his Neutrino had been a mistake; the bodyguard was totally committed to the Mud Scum, lead bullets and all. But the commander didn't need a slug in his side to know that this had been rigged by someone with inside information about fairies and this operation. Someone smart and tricky. Someone with no scruples.

Someone like Artemis Fowl.

Butler thumbed the hammer on his gun. "Commander, lower your weapon. I don't want to have to shoot."

"No chance, Butler," Root said, putting a load of bravado into his tone. "I know Artemis rigged this whole thing. We hacked the London tape. But you...I thought at least you would have a problem betraying us." He steadied his hand. "I guess not."

"Commander, this is not how it looks. Artemis can explain."

"Artemis better explain or you both go beddie-bye."

Holly's voice came in his ear. "Commander, I've been hit. I'm coming down."

Perfect. "Captain Short's been shot," Root said, feeling his ulcer begin to bubble. "I hope you're happy."

"I'm not happy, Commander, and if you will just lower your weapon I'll help." He paused, eyeing the unwavering Neutrino. "I can't kill you, sir, not even for Artemis. But I may have to incapacitate you."

It was at that precise moment that Root felt something he'd never felt before: the sharp sting of a dart entering his shoulder like an oversized hypodermic needle. He went down on one knee, finger hugging the trigger. "Looks like you did, traitor," he said, and then the world began to swirl. The last thing he saw was Butler and Artemis running.

Away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

From her position above the human Rich's house, Clover Plank watched Captain Short get shot as Commander Root pulled a gun on the giant, Butler. Butler, the one who hadn't wanted her to tote the evil genius Artemis Fowl across Ireland. Well, look who was endangering him now. Flying darts and truculent fairy commanders. Those humans couldn't even pull off a betrayal smoothly.

She remained shielded, crouched behind a roof fixture, until the cam-foil humans had carried her superior officers inside the house. Then she took off like a shot, heading directly for the trees where Butler had retreated with Artemis.

She touched down ten feet from the pair, keeping her shield in place. After all, the big one had a gun and she didn't. She opened her visor. "Hey, Fowl. I thought you were on the LEP's side. You monster."

Both humans spun. The genius was instantly swept behind Butler. That gun was still out, slowly sweeping the air where her voice had come from. She silently crept to one side. "What have you done with them, Mud Boy?"

Artemis peeked around Butler. "Corporal Plank?"

"Who else? I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but..."

"It's a very complicated one, I assure you," the boy said, sounding tired. "Please unshield so we can talk properly. Butler will not harm you."

Clove snorted. Artemis sighed. "Very well. You require a display. Butler, put your gun away."

The bodyguard didn't look happy about that. "Artemis, I don't think..."

"Butler." It was a command, cracking like a delicate whip. Then more softly, "She is not armed, old friend. She poses no threat that you cannot easily dispatch without weaponry. Put away the gun and let her come closer."

Butler did so. Clove still wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. Still, what could she do? She unshielded and stepped forward. "Okay, Fowl, start explaining. My long-range transmissions are out and I can't get Root or Short on my sensors. You did this, didn't you?"

"Would I be explaining myself if I had? I didn't mean for it to happen. I had no idea."

Clove sized him up, probing those brilliant blue eyes and ghostly-white features for any sign of sincerity. She shrugged and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms. "Okay, start talking. Otherwise we're sworn enemies."

Artemis opened his mouth, ready to object, then snapped it shut and mimicked her pose. "I suppose I do owe it to you after what has happened. I came into contact with Rich Clifford at a security conference my father was hosting. Clifford approached me with a proposition. He had been contacted by a sprite named Frel Gland who needed a human base from which to smuggle human weapons, not to mention a ready source of those weapons. Clifford fit the bill. They struck up a deal in which Gland would provide Clifford with – how I don't know – tame trolls as security guards. Clifford apparently didn't trust his fairy cohort, so Gland referred him to me as a non-fairy who could help him navigate the business deal."

"A human using trolls as security guards?" Clove asked sceptically. "Even if they were tame I don't see how he could pull that off. Wouldn't everybody – the LEP included – notice that they weren't human?"

"Clifford mentioned something about a lost species he could pass them off as," Artemis mused. "But I agree with you: it seems entirely implausible even given that excuse. No, I suspect that Clifford is up to something much more sinister and secretive, which is why I wanted you all to hold off until I had figured it out. You stepped in at a most inopportune time, really; another few days and I might have discovered everything."

"Yes, about you," Clove interrupted, trying not to look like her head was reeling. "What's in it for you?"

Artemis rubbed his temples. He looked truly concerned. "As I said, I thought I could find out what Clifford was up to, seeing as it affected the People. The best way to do that, I figured, was to become his confidante as he proposed. I wouldn't even have to pry to get most of my information. Then I could relay it to the LEP when the time was right."

"That explains what your role is," Clove said. "But it doesn't answer my question. I asked what was in it for you. The captain told me you never do something for nothing."

"That's not true!" Artemis protested. "I would not have stood by and watched Clifford ruin the People. Of course, as long as he was offering gold and security patents..."

"Typical human greed," Clove said wryly. "Captain Short was right. I'm beginning to understand you, Mud Boy."

"That's all very well, Corporal, but now we must begin asking the necessary questions. What is our plan of action? It's a good thing you weren't targeted. You will be invaluable to us in rescuing our mutual comrades. Naturally I have no intention of allowing Clifford to blackmail me into helping him for free, as I suspect he will attempt to do. No, then he would probably kill us all and succeed in his plan."

Clove shook her head quickly. "Uh-uh, Fowl. I'm a corporal. Not licensed for combat of any kind. The rulebook says that in a situation like this I have to report back to my authorities. Since the airways are apparently jammed, that means I have to leave immediately."

"You can't just leave!" Artemis said, looking genuinely surprised. "We need a fairy to combat whatever convolutions Clifford has contrived. I fully expected that you would help us."

"But I can't! I don't have the skills!"

Artemis grabbed her shoulders. "Corporal, you're an LEP cadet, for heaven's sake! All you lack is a badge."

"That's not true, Fowl." Clove fought the instinct to get emotional and tried to stay calm. "Listen, you don't understand. You think I'm another Holly Short. Well, I'm not. I might be able to pilot a shuttle and shoot a gun and do it well, but that's where it ends. I'm not at all like the captain. Gods, I wish I was, but as much as I love police work I don't think I have the moxie. I don't have what it takes."

The Mud Boy didn't believe her. She could see it in his eyes. She shook her head again. "Fowl, trust me. I'm not brave or intuitive; it's all show. If only you knew how many times my instructors have eaten me out for lack of initiative."

"But Holly tells me you're practically famous."

"For getting high academic scores and flying a shuttle like a pro, yes," Clove said. "I'm unusually good, and not just for a female. But I'm getting a lot of criticism, too." She leaned closer, feeling secretive even though no one else was around. "To tell you the truth, Fowl, I think I'm a disappointment. Everyone wants another Holly Short. Well, I can't be that. It might be better if I don't make the squad and let the second Recon female be someone more like her."

The Mud Boy gazed at her as if measuring her. "I think there's more to you than that," he said at last. "At any rate your help is better than no help. You want to be like Captain Short? Well, she would take on Clifford without wasting time flying all the way back to the LEP. By the time you did that we could all be dead." He extended his hand. "Please, Corporal. I'm asking you as a comrade. Will you help us?"

Clove frowned. "I don't know. Captain Short told me not to trust the hand. Is that really the best security you can give me?"

"Holly has trusted this hand more times than she cares to admit," Artemis replied. "Mostly because she had no choice, admittedly. As far as I can tell you're in the same boat."

Clove looked at the hand. Slowly she reached out to take it. She knew she could be putting her career on the line, and it terrified her. But as Fowl said, she had no choice.

"Okay, fine," she said, shaking the small white hand. "But you better not kidnap and ransom me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mister Clifford will see you now, sir."

Artemis turned to the bowing butler. He allowed a cruel smile to curl his lips. "Oh, he will now, will he? For his health, this is good." He gestured gallantly to the wide-eyed servant. "Lead the way, my good man."

They were quickly escorted into a large dining room where the butler took his leave. He had never seen a genius so young – and so corpse-like. It even topped the little green man that had been seen scurrying around as if on a mission from Mars. Surely this job was no longer worth the eighty thousand a year it paid him.

Artemis was left to face Rich Clifford, who was seated at the far end of the long mahogany table. The security expert was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, well, well, Master Artemis, we meet again. I do hope it isn't for the last time. Things just keep getting more and more interesting with every encounter."

Artemis felt Butler shift his weight behind him although he didn't see it. The sixth sense came from fourteen years of partnership. Artemis needed all the strength he had not to fly at Rich, grab him by the throat, and demand his friends back.

Instead he arched an eyebrow calmly, almost playfully, at the security expert. "Indeed they do, Mister Rich. So interesting, in fact, that I appear to have lost something of mine to some very oddly dressed men outside your estate. My, ah, _interest_ is increasing by the minute. So perhaps we could review what exactly is going on before we return to negotiating your business deal."

Rich laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Master Artemis, you are always so amusing. What could you have possibly lost? I admit I do feel a bit insulted with your reference to _oddly dressed men_. I employ only the finest tailors for my employees, as you should know."

"Do your tailors recommend cam foil?" Artemis asked dryly. "Believe it or not, Rich, I have extensive experience in the fairy world. I can detect stealth tactics easily. You sent out men to capture my friends. Why?"

"Come on, Artemis, you're smarter than that. You know perfectly well why I kidnapped them. I've been looking over my finances and, well, I've decided I don't want to part with five million in gold just yet." He smirked. "Sorry. I assume your friends mean more to you than five million."

"Suppose they don't."

Rich's face darkened. "In that case they are completely worthless, as I have no use for them. And I dispose of things I have no use for in a very thorough way."

Artemis drew a deep breath. He had to be careful. "There's no need for that, Rich. Don't hurt them. We can work something out. You want my help for free, correct?"

"Fowl, I'm inside the house," the high female voice of Corporal Plank suddenly said in his ear. "I'm looking for Gland now."

Artemis tried not to show a change of expression. With Plank's help he had disassembled her helmet enough to create two makeshift earpieces, one for himself and one for Butler. They only worked at short range – probably less than a kilometre – and had the tendency to give off small electric shocks every time contact was established.

Unfortunately the earpieces were one-way – Plank could talk to them but they couldn't talk to her. Artemis had to trust that her training would be enough to compensate for anything that came up. The plan was for her to prowl around Rich's house and find out anything she could. Rich had apparently given an unconditional invitation to enter the house since Plank had experienced no problems.

To recover his focus Artemis spoke again, although to Rich it would seem completely unnecessary. It was something that would have made Artemis suspicious. He could only hope Rich wouldn't pick up on it. "Very tricky, Rich, playing the game that way. But let me ask you: what would you have done if there had been no convenient comrades to ransom? Would you have paid me?"

It was a random question invented as a cover-up, but now that he had asked it the idea nagged at him. Rich was smarter than to just pay off someone; he was the type to cheat his business partners. He couldn't have known in advance that Root and Holly, who just _happened_ to be two of Artemis' closest friends, would accompany him. And what about the London tape the commander had mentioned? Gland should have told Rich that using a lot of fairy-related words would draw Foaly's attention, attention Rich wouldn't want to attract. Yet Rich had spewed fairy terms out at their meeting like he was getting paid by the word.

The man was speaking again. "What does that matter to you, Fowl? This is the situation now. I suggest you focus on it."

_He's trying to distract me_, Artemis realized. _He's worried that my question will lead me to an answer. But what answer?_ His earpiece snapped again and he involuntarily winced. "I followed a guard down to the basement, Fowl. The sensors must not be picking me up. We're entering what looks like a lab."

Rich frowned. "What's wrong? You winced."

"Did I?" said Artemis smoothly, walking over to a chair and taking a seat. Another cover-up. He had to get it together. "I have a lot of reasons to wince, being caught in a situation like this. Where's Gland?"

"He's finishing with the prisoners," Rich said, pouring himself a glass of water from a tall pitcher. "No need for you to have a face to go with the name. Now, are you going to cooperate with me?"

"I suppose I have no choice," Artemis said automatically, busy listening to Plank's description of the lab. "You have me over a barrel."

"The guard's joining a couple of others," Plank reported, hushed and nervous. "They're talking about prisoners. It sounds like they have more than the commander and captain. One of them is going over to a big steel door. He's unlocking it. It looks like one of your human bank safes. Oh, Frond..."

Artemis almost exclaimed "What?" but caught himself in time. Theatrics and elaboration seemed to be in Plank's character. He would simply have to wait until she felt like telling him what she'd seen.

She felt like telling him at the exact moment that Rich felt like hitting the table loudly with his hand. "Oh gods, Artemis, it's a troll! They have a _troll_ here!"

Artemis' response to the mental shock combined with the loud noise was a little jump. Thank goodness Rich had provided him with an alibi. "Would you please not do that?" Artemis asked irritably, shifting in his chair. "My nerves are frayed as it is."

"Sorry," Rich chuckled. "I got excited when you admitted your helplessness. I guess it's a historical moment when the great Artemis Fowl surrenders."

_And you're not about to make history_. "Very well, Rich. I suppose there's no chance of you letting us go."

That received a derisive laugh. Rich certainly was a happy criminal. "Absolutely not. But I will provide you with beautiful guest quarters, timed locks and all."

Artemis processed the information automatically, preferring to pay attention to Plank's frantic whispers while Rich rambled on.

"They have at least three trolls here, Fowl. All sedated. There's Gland. He's going over to another steel door. Oh, no. It's the commander! He's unconscious. One of the guards is drawing blood. Another door. Captain Short. Same procedure. Okay, I'm checking out some blueprints in another room."

Artemis rubbed his thumb and index finger together in gentle circles to calm his anxiety. At least they were alive. Rich smirked. "So I'll require your presence tonight at supper to discuss plans. That gives you a few hours to think over your response. I hope that suits you."

"Artemis, I – I don't know if I'm reading this right. I mean, I'm no scientist," Plank gulped. Artemis vowed to shake some rapidity into her when they next met. "It looks like Rich is planning some kind of elaborate DNA-combining scheme. You were right. He's not naive. He's going to create some kind of incredible security guard out of the strength of trolls, the magic of elves, and the physical make-up of humans. It's the perfect combination for a super Mud Man. And with fairy technology he could probably pull it off. Oh Artemis, what are we going to do?"

Artemis pushed back his chair and stood, smiling frostily at Rich. "Your proposal suits me perfectly, Rich," he said, giving his best vampire grin. "Thinking is my forte, after all."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Holly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wanted to kick someone. The second thing she noticed was that she was in a cage-like room. Staring through close-set, heavy-duty metal bars at a scowling Commander Root.

"You're awake," he grunted, sitting down and crossing his arms. "Finally."

Holly held her head as she pushed herself up. Was that an earthquake rumbling in her temples? "Yessir. How long have we been in here?"

"No idea. They took everything but our clothes."

Thank the gods for small favours. "Have I been out long, sir?"

"How should I know without a clock? I would have slapped you awake but I couldn't reach through."

No doubt. Holly squinted at her steel prison. "Are you okay, sir? I saw you in a stand-off with Butler."

"Not the brightest idea I've ever had, I admit," Root said sourly. "I'm fine, the dart got me first. Good thing, or I could be missing fingers."

Holly suddenly remembered. "Oh no," she groaned, holding the bleeding wound in her thigh. "Corporal Plank."

"I know. There's nothing we can do now. If she has half a head on her shoulders she'll get back to the port ASAP. If not, well, things can't get much worse than this anyway."

"I'm sorry, sir," Holly said, covering her face with her hands. "This is all my fault. I thought Artemis was on the up-and-up."

"No point in griping over the past," Root said shortly. "Anyway, the final decision was mine. I shouldn't have listened to Fowl." He watched Holly get up and go to her cell door. "Don't bother. That's reinforced. I doubt even a troll could break out."

"That's probably what Clifford had in mind," Holly mused, running a hand along the door crack. She noticed her left arm was a bit weaker than the right. She located a small red mark near her elbow. "Sir, did they draw blood?"

"Must have. I hate to think what Fowl is going to do with it. That Mud Boy makes me shudder, and even Gland doesn't do that."

"There must be something we can do, sir," Holly said, brow creased. "They had to open the doors to get at us. Maybe..."

"We have no magic," Root said. "At least I don't. I think they drained us. So we can't shield our way out. Somehow I think that rules out most of our possibilities."

Holly concentrated on a shield, focusing all her magical strength on the attempt. For a second or two she vibrated slowly, blue tendrils snaking along her temples. Then the shaking stopped. She was totally out of magic. Not a drop, unless she managed a weak _mesmer_.

"We could try to mesmerize the guards," Holly suggested. "It's a long shot, but it's a chance."

"With Artemis and Gland in charge none of the guards will come near a fairy without reflective sunglasses," Root said. "I'd bet my Neutrino on that if I still had it."

Holly slumped down against the wall. "There has to be some way out," she said, although she knew there wasn't. "This can't just be it."

But Root didn't offer anything else and Butler didn't throw open the cell doors on some far-fetched rescue mission from Artemis. They were simply alone and betrayed with nothing but a green corporal to help them, and maybe not even that.

Holly knew she had to be objective, to be the resourceful captain Root needed right now. But her plight was not objective. It was very, very personal. Her friend had betrayed her; it hurt like a punch from a troll. And as anybody who's ever been punched by a troll knows, it's not something you can just walk away from.

Artemis was meditating in the guest bathroom when Plank materialized two feet away. "Fowl, I hope you have a solution," she blurted, tossing her helmet on the bed. "With a DNA project this big, Commander Root and Captain Short will probably die. Frond, this is not my day."

Artemis opened his eyes, irritation bubbling up all over again. "Corporal, do you have no subtler way to make an entrance?" he asked snappishly. "You're very lucky that I foresaw your carelessness and chose to sit in the bathroom where there are no cameras. And you have just broken my concentration, something which is not easy to establish under these circumstances."

Plank scowled. Her pretty, saucy eyes rendered the expression petulant. "You better be able to do more than establish concentration, Fowl, or you're not the genius Captain Short claims you are."

Artemis sniffed as he opened the bathroom door and beckoned for Butler. The giant man joined them in the strange conference. "I am far more than anything Holly claims. My genius exceeds the comprehension of smaller minds."

"Are you saying that includes mine?"

Artemis smirked. "I believe _you_ just said it."

Butler stepped in, a role of his that felt increasingly familiar with every world crisis. "Artemis, Corporal, do you think there's any way you could put off arguing until we emerge alive? I think we established earlier that we're on the same side."

Artemis sighed. "Very well. Corporal, I have been thinking about our situation. I believe that Butler and I will be used in Rich's experiment, being the epitomes of human brain and brawn. I also believe that Rich planned all along to have LEP fairies involved. They had to be elves for their superior magical abilities. This is a far more complex plot that I had originally planned for."

"Can you handle it?" Plank asked, staring up at him much like a little sister might. "Otherwise I don't see how we can get out of here alive."

Artemis glanced at her and realized how young she must be. Not much more than a teenager, humanly speaking. He was used to Holly's smart-mouth edge, not this strange blend of attitude and insecurity. It unnerved him, to tell the truth. Holly was take-charge. Plank was _a_ charge.

"I believe I can manage it," Artemis said, averting his eyes. "But it will involve you breaking out Holly and the commander. To do that you will need know-how."

"Well, I don't have know-how," Plank shot back, snatching up her helmet. "Especially not after you butchered this thing. Normally I'd call ops for a techie's instructions." She shook the piece of equipment. "I guess that's shot to bits now, isn't it?"

"You know where they are. You just can't spring them in the traditional way. That's where my plan comes in."

"Artemis, please tell me this doesn't involve releasing a troll," Butler interjected. "I can't promise to clean that up for you."

"No, no, old friend, no trolls are in the plan. But it is an interesting thought." Artemis showed his teeth. "What I have in mind is much, much more dangerous. Corporal Plank, I don't suppose you're running hot."

"As a matter of fact..."

"Good. These sparking earpieces gave me an idea. Corporal Plank, how would you like to blow up your helmet?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Clove crouched in the shadows near her comrades' cells, holding her helmet in her hands. Her heart thumped wildly and sweat leaked in a thin line from her hair. She felt very unprotected and alone. It wasn't exactly that she trusted the big Mud Man to cover her back, but it still would have been nice to have him there.

And as for that Fowl. If _devious_ could be a middle name, he would have it. He had more guts than that skinny little stomach had room for. She never would have thought to blast her way into the commander's prison using her helmet. Against regulations, generally speaking. The rule was at least implied, considering that LEP personnel were not even supposed to remove their headgear above ground. That would make blowing it up just a tad inadvisable.

But Artemis Fowl had told her to. Something about the way he spoke made people listen. Besides, she had nothing better to do with herself as long as her superior officers were trapped inside Clifford's dwelling.

She crept out from the shadow of a long table and slunk over to what she thought was Root's cell door. A momentary doubt niggled at her but she shook it away. She was just getting unnerved by the thought of several trolls separated from her by nothing more than a thick steel slab.

She wedged her helmet onto the lock mechanism. Artemis' plan was fairly simple from his end. He didn't have to manipulate magic, just the people who possessed it. She on the other hand would have to accurately direct a flow of sparks into the inanimate helmet workings, which Butler had rewired into a bomb waiting to happen. That man probably had more dubiousness in his past than an LEP ration pack of synthesized spaghetti.

But it wasn't easy, this direction thing. Clove loved magic, had taken three extra courses in it in college, and often tinkered with it when she got bored on traffic detail. When she was a little fairy she had aspired to be a warlock. Then she'd seen Holly Short's face on the news and, abracadabra, she wanted nothing more than to get a Neutrino on her belt.

But even though she was a natural with the blue sparks she wasn't sure she could pull this off. Artemis assured her that the blast would be sufficient to breach the door but not to cause harm to any of their party. Hopefully, he'd added. He was acting on the theory that, since magic was pure energy, feeding it into the helmet's now-volatile innards would cause an explosion of epic proportions. Of course it was more detailed than that but Clove hardly cared. She was a soldier, not a scientist.

She took a few steadying breaths and concentrated on the magic boiling at her fingertips. Once a thin tendril of sparks touched the metal casing she backed up slowly, extending the line as she went. She had to be careful not to break her magical contact with the helmet or the sparks would be undirected and cause a premature explosion.

She could have just pumped magic into the helmet full force. The catch was that she would then be standing right next to the helmet when it detonated. She'd be gutted like an Atlantean fish, and that's pretty fast. There'd be nothing left of her but her reinforced boots. Feisty

So she continued to back up, holding the line steady with trembling hands, heading for the farthest corner. It sounded easy, but they only taught this kind of manipulation in high-level courses as the magical fallout sometimes caused internal injuries to untrained fairies.

She planned to get behind a thick filing cabinet before letting fly with her tank of sparks. Then she'd extricate her superior officers and they'd go wreak havoc on Clifford's nasty scheme.

Of course, the best-laid plans can go awry. And with an explosion all it takes is a tiny hiccup. In this case the hiccup happened to be a stray vial lying on the floor in Clove's path. She was concentrating completely on maintaining the magical flow and didn't notice the clear glass cylinder behind her.

Her heel came down on it and rolled. She slipped, fracturing the magical connection and swearing loudly to herself. Most unprofessional; obscenities are not the most inconspicuous words in any language. But it didn't really matter in the end, as no one could have possibly heard her over the deafening explosion that followed.

Clove didn't even have time to swear at the greater of her two accidents as the blast barrelled into her with all the force of an angry tidal wave. In fact, Clove was having trouble seeing anything through the flames that engulfed her, which was why she completely missed the sight of her writhing magic scooping up the helmet and flinging it at the next cell door.

The cell door of a troll.

Clove was hurled against the far wall broken, burnt, and bleeding. She had never felt, had never dreamed of agony like this, but it was here in the flesh and demanding to be acknowledged. She impacted near the ceiling and slid down the wall, a good fifteen feet to the floor. She crumpled where she landed, folding over her shattered legs and ribcage.

Her skull was cracked open from the impact but amazingly she wasn't unconscious. Because her magic had been cut off she still had some left, and it apparently wasn't ready to let her die just yet. A part of her begged it to let her slip into nothingness, fall into the black abyss of death, anything to end the rampaging pain. But the part of her that had signed up for training college caught hold of life and wouldn't let go.

Flames licked anything combustible, which in a lab is a big problem. Luckily for Clove nothing in this lab was particularly flammable. In any case she didn't care. She simply lay there, waiting for the magic to reconstruct her into something resembling her original blueprint. Anyway, the door was open. More than one door. Something was moving inside, coming out. It was making noise. A lot of noise. Oh gods, was that what she thought it was?

Holly was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling and trying to think through their options, when the entire cell door blew to pieces.

She was flipped backward by her heels, hitting the wall face-first. Not a very dignified way to sustain life-threatening injuries. So she was doubly thankful that she didn't. Oh sure, something in her shoulder bent a little farther than it should have and her rear end got scorched, but nothing happened that she couldn't walk away from.

Smoke filled their cells as Holly struggled to get her bearings. Someone coughed nearby. "Short? You okay?"

"Fine, Commander," Holly called, locating the bars and clinging to them. "What about you?"

"Intact. The doors are open. What in Haven?"

Holly scrambled out of her cell, waving away billows of smoke. Stupid, in retrospect. What came through that smoke was the biggest bull troll Holly had ever seen. And she'd seen some beauties.

It caught sight of her, its noise-crazed eyes fixing on her small form. It reached out long jagged claws to grab her. She froze, staring. There was nothing else for her to do. She had no wings to fly with and no weapon to fight with. She didn't even have a helmet to give her a few extra moments to live. She had no words to tell the commander to forget about her and run. She just gaped at her death as it brushed her with rank fur.

She prayed for it to be over quickly.

At that precise moment a silver bullet shot out of the dark corner.

Corporal Plank smashed into the troll head-first, impacting with a crunch. Holly fell on her seat as the troll reacted with panicked flails. Corporal Plank was the one who had sprung them? But how? And where was her helmet?

The troll roared and flung the corporal to the ground, lumbering away for a moment's confused reprise. Plank flopped on the ground, her wing rig only half-functional and her limbs twisted. There was more than troll-damage here. Plank must have been caught in the blast, judging by her charred uniform.

Holly crawled over to her. "Corporal," she gasped, trying in vain to summon healing magic. "Plank, talk to me!"

Blue sparks were already swirling around the damaged cranium, sealing in regenerated brain matter. Plank's rolling eyes settled on her idol's face and a very small smile appeared on her bloody lips. "Captain, I accidentally set loose a troll," she mumbled. "Sorry. But it was Artemis' idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Holly wasn't sure what was more shocking: seeing Plank crash into a troll without a helmet or hearing her give Artemis credit for their release. "Artemis didn't betray us?" she asked, wild hope clutching at her heart.

"Long story," Plank groaned, holding her neck as it realigned. "But in short, no sir."

Root had managed to disentangle himself from the rubble and now knelt beside his subordinates. "She alive?" he growled, glancing back at the troll. "If she is, let's book it. We can't take on that thing without weapons."

"Artemis orchestrated our rescue," Holly told him, lifting Plank by her lapels.

Root grabbed the injured corporal and slung her over one shoulder. "She said that?"

They ran for the open lab door as the troll began to swing its head in search of them. "Yessir. He and Butler could be in trouble. We have to find them."

"Maybe..." Root began, but he never finished his sentence. This was not due to sudden awe at Artemis' perceived change of heart. He stopped talking because there were about ten sets of very heavy feet on the stairs, and he had a feeling that they were not there to bandage up their boo-boos.

"Down!" Root hissed, shoving Holly into the corner with his broad shoulder. She crouched next to him, ready to land a fist in the face of the first Mud Man to interfere.

As it happened the troll made that entirely unnecessary. As soon as the guards saw the beast snarling in the depths of the lab they froze where they were. Which provided exactly the opening the fairies needed.

They were out of there, rounding the guards and sprinting up the stairs to freedom. Holly slammed the door shut but didn't lock it. She might not have qualms about socking a Mud Creep in the face but she wouldn't shut even Opal Koboi in with a troll.

On a good day.

Plank shook her head once as the magic finished stitching her together. "Sir, I can walk."

"Can you run?" Root asked shortly, rolling her off his shoulder on the go.

"Yessir," Plank said, keeping pace with her superiors as they sprinted down a long hallway. "I can lead you to Artemis, sir."

Root nodded. "Do it."

Plank poked her head around a corner, then quickly withdrew it. "Guards, sir. I'm afraid I raised the alarm."

"What did you do anyway?" Root growled, signalling for Holly to crouch under a window.

"I blew up my helmet, sir. Butler rigged it."

"Of course," Root groaned, making fists. "A simple lock pick wouldn't do, now would it?"

Three guards rounded the corner. "What in Frond's name?" Root said, hitting the foremost in the solar plexus. "Don't tell me humans are dating trolls now."

Holly gave one of the guards a lashing kick in the gut. Plank interfered with the third human's punch and Root followed it up with a good old one-two. "Sir, Artemis thinks Clifford is trying to combine human, elf, and troll DNA to create superhuman guards."

"Why?" Holly panted, dragging a guard to one side. Two of the guards looked normal, but this one was bigger and his face looked wrong, like an experiment gone bad. "If this is one of his products, it didn't go very well. His limbs are so distorted he can't even fight."

"I got into the lab earlier, sir. I got some information to Artemis, and he thinks the plans are viable. That's why they need elves, to supply the magical component."

"Oh gods," Root groaned. "They drew our blood. That's why."

"That's right, Commander," a voice said. They spun to see a green sprite with a long scar on his wing standing nearby. Holly immediately saw the gun in Gland's hand. Human. If anyone got shot there would be blood.

Root held up his hands as several guards joined Gland. "Just stay calm, Gland. There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

Gland chuckled and took a few steps forward. He had the gun aimed right at Root's heart. Holly glanced around surreptitiously for options. They were outnumbered and definitely outgunned. Where was that Mud Boy when you needed him?

"I don't particularly want you to get hurt, Commander. I still need you. You and the girly captain. And possibly that one." He jerked the gun to Plank. "Or maybe I'll just end her pathetic little life now. I thought she was useless. She proved me wrong." He clicked his tongue. "Dangerous, Corporal. You're slippery, but not slippery enough. I guess you'll never get those recon acorns now."

"Wait, Gland," Root said, but Gland's finger was already squeezing the trigger. Too late.

Plank's arm flashed, and something resembling a button flew through the air toward Gland. A hair-thin tendril of magic, almost too thin and fragile to see, trailed from the object to Plank's fingers. "Pull the trigger and I detonate," the corporal said in a hard voice that Holly didn't know she possessed. "As soon as this tendril is broken that will blow. I swear."

The air sucked from the room. Holly and Root stared at the tiny metal object, a piece from Plank's helmet. It looked so harmless, sitting there just out of Gland's reach, glowing blue. But Holly remembered something from college, a tidbit she'd picked up from her magic training. She hadn't done the higher-level courses – not enough interest – but she recalled this from theory.

"Sir, that's a Blue Bridge," Holly said, pointing to the tendril. "Constructed from pure magical energy. She's not bluffing. If Butler's really rewired that piece, then we're sitting on a live bomb. All it needs is a stray spark."

Gland glared at Plank. He was trapped. If he killed Plank the tendril would break and the magic spread into the tiny bomb. She had them by the throats.

The female corporal drew a deep breath. "Put down your guns, all of you. Any false moves and I break the thread. You'll all be killed or mutilated. I could heal you but then you'd be in our power. It's easier to just do it this way."

Root had paled slightly. "Corporal, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, sir." Plank glared back at Gland. "Put down the gun! Now!"

Gland's eyes shifted. He wouldn't give up that easily, Holly realized. And they might very well have been standing there for quite a long time, had the door to the lab not blown wide open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Artemis was sitting in his room when a rumble shook the floor. He was up immediately, heading for the door. "Butler, she's done it. We must go now while the guards are distracted."

Butler knew the drill and wasn't happy about it. "Artemis, I wish you could think of less dangerous ways to save the world," he said, starting in on the door lock.

"Really, Butler, a bodyguard of your calibre shouldn't be afraid of danger," Artemis said, unable to resist a gibe. "There's nothing out there more dangerous than you."

"You know what I mean." Butler jiggled the lock. Something clicked and he turned the doorknob. "And for your information, trolls are a lot more dangerous than me."

"Two years ago no one would have argued." Artemis followed the huge man out the door. "After the Fowl Manor siege, however..."

"It's not happening, Artemis. I refuse to tackle another troll. It had me killed, you know."

"And Holly revived you," Artemis said, grinning. "As long as we keep a tank of magic on hand you should be fine. But remember, trolls are not in the plan."

Butler swore privately. "Artemis, you mentioned taking out Rich. Any idea where we might find him?"

"Of course. Where the action is. He's no coward. So lead on to the site of the explosion, my friend."

Butler groaned but did as Artemis ordered, heading down the stairs to the main level. Artemis followed closely, nervous despite his light-hearted words. What would he find there? He couldn't believe he was actually concerned about Corporal Plank. She was annoying, certainly, but not stupid. More cautious than Holly, but more naive and therefore more easily influenced. That made him responsible for her safety. Oh, the blessings of doing good.

They were drawing near to the lab when there was another wall-shaking boom. Butler automatically held out his arm to cover Artemis. If his Sig Sauer hadn't been confiscated it would have been cocked and ready. "Wait, Artemis. I don't like this."

"No doubt. But we must proceed, Butler. Our friends may be in danger. I did not plan for a second explosion."

A roar echoed down the hall. A roar that they both knew too well. Butler could practically feel the nonexistent wounds from his first encounter aching. He shoved Artemis back. "That was no explosion. Go. Back to the room. Now."

Artemis was about to reply testily when the wall separating them from the hallway collapsed. Part of the ceiling came with it. Out of the debris stuck two massive, razor-sharp tusks.

It was too late to run. Artemis felt himself get stashed behind a tall vase. "Stay there," Butler instructed, grabbing a heavy piece of plaster than had fallen at his feet. Woefully inadequate, but better than nothing. "It looks like your troll-free plan just got hijacked."

Humans were scattering everywhere, ignoring Butler in favour of their lives. A small figure ran out from the wreckage, coughing and stumbling. "Holly!" Butler exclaimed, reaching to pull her back. "Where are the commander and corporal?"

Holly fell to one knee. There was a deep gash from her shoulder to her hip, Butler saw, and no magic forthcoming. It looked like the spine was injured. She needed magic, and fast. "Back...there..." she said weakly, grinning slightly. The anaesthetic in the troll's venom was starting to work. "Plank...Gland..."

She collapsed.

Anger burned in Butler's mind. He didn't try to suppress it. That troll was murdering his friends and only a crazed man could stop it. There were no better candidates for the job than him, so crazed he must be.

He strode stealthily forward, hugging what was left of the wall. There was a shriek, high-pitched and long, and then it was cut short. Another victim. The scream wasn't from Commander Root's deep lungs; the voice was too high. Possibly Gland or Plank.

Butler curled himself around the corner and took in the scene. Three humans lay still and silent; there was nothing he could do for them by the looks of it. A small bulky figure sat against the wall. The troll was rooting intently for something in the rubble fifteen feet away. Butler took advantage of the animal's distraction to steal up to Commander Root's side.

The elf's eyes were closed. He sported a ragged eight-inch hole clear through his torso. Butler lay a hand on the wound. Fatal. Root wouldn't make it unless Plank had some magic left in her. Unless Plank was still alive.

Root shuddered and cracked his eyes open. "Who...Holly..." he muttered, wincing as he tried to move.

Butler kept his hand over the wound, holding the wounded elf down gently. "Commander, it's Butler. Where's the corporal?"

Root looked at Butler with pain in his dark eyes. "Gland," he managed to whisper. "Find her. She has...the bomb...troll."

Butler wasn't sure he understood. "I made a smaller bomb for her as well as the big one. She hasn't detonated yet?"

Root shook his head. "Troll," he whispered, head slumping. "Go..."

Butler knew then. Get Plank to use the bomb on the troll. "Understood, Commander," Butler said, laying him on the floor. "I'll be back."

Everything in him revolted against leaving Holly and Root to die. His first instinct was to help them. But he was a man trained to prioritize, and he knew that killing the troll was first priority.

He snuck away from Root's side. The troll still nosed around in the rubble. Was Plank under there? He hoped not. He slunk back out to where Holly had collapsed. Still breathing but probably paralysed.

It didn't take him long to find Plank. She suddenly burst into the room very un-stealthily, holding the bomb in her hand. "Lost him!" she cried upon seeing Butler. "I _had_ that creep!"

Then she saw Holly lying on the floor and her face turned white. "What happened?" she managed to say.

Butler placed a finger on his lips, then pointed at the rubble. If Plank had been closer he would have grabbed her, clamped a hand over her mouth, and stuck her face in the debris to make a point about silence. But he didn't want to spook her or make her sulky. This was a time for cooperation.

Plank gripped the bomb in her hand as she stared at the troll. It was so absorbed in whatever it was doing that it didn't raise its head. After all, the two of them didn't constitute much threat. "Gods," Plank whispered.

Butler took her shoulder and guided her closer. "Detonate," he said almost inaudibly. "Detonate and kill it. Commander Root and Captain Short are dying. Kill it and then save them."

If Plank had demonstrated the usual fairy reticence to killing animals, Butler would have gone straight into threatening mode, much as he might have liked the young corporal under any other circumstances. But she didn't display any hesitation. She knelt on the floor and crawled up to the troll. She laid the makeshift bomb on the floor and established a magical connection.

That was when the troll raised its shaggy head.

Their eyes met and held. Plank froze where she knelt. Suddenly the troll reared its head and gave a roar. Plank's magic fizzled as her concentration broke.

She had to get it back. Butler rushed forward, waving his piece of plaster at the troll. "Hey! Hey, you monster! Remember me? I'm the one who dismantled your cousin."

The magic sparked again and Plank backed away, trailing a blue tendril as if she were unrolling a spool of thread. "Get back, Butler," she said, panicky. "Hurry!"

"Detonate now!" Butler ordered, scooping up Holly and running for Artemis. "Just do it!"


End file.
